


I'M 10!!

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: Emmit finds Gakushuu adorable baby Gakushuu is annoyed at being called a baby/5 and is just defending his age... But honestly it just makes him more adorable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'M 10!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).



> I tried to redraw the drawing at first but... it got ruined when i tried to colour it so at that moment my first attempt looked a lot more appealing then the second soooo i desided to post it anyway


End file.
